


Intoxicated

by mylastonepiece



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastonepiece/pseuds/mylastonepiece
Summary: Keep your enemies close.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Omg and here I go again with all the Yangmerc bs life could offer. This is nothing, but something I came up with while procrastinating ahead of school works. Again, this is nothing, but for the love of G&G!

_"You better not go easy on me."_

 

It was a fair warning and she was right. Absolutely right.

 

He cannot forget how confident she was despite being tipsy. _She was ravishing. Beguiling._ And he could tell that much when he already took like ten shots. How she stood out with that fierce and charismatic facade of hers among all the other blondes in the club. How her off-shouldered black dress was the perfect tease in all the right places (and who wouldn’t be intimidated by that prosthetic arm of hers, definitely not him), tight enough to display her astonishing figure that certainly turned heads.

 

And he was one of them.

 

Mercury couldn't erase the bittersweet memory of her mischievous smirk when their gazes met, knocking his breath away. How her lips tasted ridiculously like strawberry sunrise, how her fingertips on his neck and jaw sunk deep enough to leave annoying bruise marks, and how his own blood tanged inside his mouth when she caught his tongue between her teeth.

 

Well, _fuck that_ , he thought.

 

He couldn't deny the fact that his stomach starts to twitch just by thinking about her, how his chest is throbbing with earnest desire but he knows he's stupid enough for biting the bait that was Yang Xiao Long herself.

 

_"Better luck next time."_

 

Her words after sending him off the ground, her metal fist still burning like wild fire that sting on his cheek. Her eyes so taunting he couldn't find the strength to fight back even if he badly wanted to. Though he was sure she really deserved one for causing him that much trouble.

 

Mercury promised himself he would get back to her.

 

But not this soon.

 

"Asshole, open the door, now!" he closed his eyes upon hearing that extra familiar loud voice that once made him go head over heels six months ago, but now a reason to ruin his day when he found out she was only that close.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Who the hell does she think she is? Acting all that superior and commanding, it doesn't even fit her type. He rolled his eyes before he reached for the doorknob, taking a moment to think if this was even a good decision.

 

She was already a goddamn mistake for all he cared.

 

"Don't come around here shoutingㅡ" he was cut off at the sight of Yang soaking wet, eyebrows knitted in between and is about to lash out at him.

 

"Caught up with the rain and then here I go, went all that shit for this stupid paperwork that requires a partner. So gentlemanly of you, you know?" she pushed him forwards, rather harshly, expressing her anger and then went inside his place without him even letting her to do so.

 

"Are you here to start up a fight? Is it my fault you didn't brought a goddamn umbrella with you?" _what a fucking bimbo_ , he thought. He took a deep breath to compose himself once again, and he wasn't ready for that hit.

 

"Plus, don't expect me to act a gentleman towards you when you're being shitty towards me." he added, leaning back on the door behind him while staring at her whole. _Gentleman? Bullshit, Chivalry is dead._ It felt right to have her around though he was still sane enough to know it was probably a bad idea.

 

"Oh, really?" she snickered, placing her prosthetic arm on her waist, "I thought you're shitty by default."

 

His palm curled up into a fist, chest pounding uncontrollably inside of him and he doesn't know whether it was to hold back before he actually beat her up or the growing lust in him because she's not one to be entirely conservative when she knew how her bra was so visible after being drenched under the rain, or both.

 

"Blondie, don't be that cocky, you're in my territory." it wasn't a threat, and if anything, it was to stop her before he snaps and loses it.

 

Yang opened her mouth to retort something back, but quickly closed it and then turned her back against him.

 

She sat on his sofa, trying to calm herself down. He was right this time, she's in his territory, "Got a towel?"

 

He chuckled, thought that she wouldn't ask anymore, "Of course, I was just waiting for you to plead for it."

 

Is this an actual opportunity to make her beg for something? Then Mercury’s one hell of a smug limp to grab that once of a lifetime chance, it was her, Yang, after all.

 

She glared at him over her shoulder, "Is that all you want? Then, please."

 

He cussed under his breath, he wanted to laugh on her face but it wasn’t something funny. Without a word, he hurriedly went upstairs and then came back with a towel and a shirt.

 

Mercury mentally slapped himself for not being able to resist her. Surely, Yang was just another party girl he had a chance encounter with at a shady club six months ago, but among the others, she stole a place in his mind and for whatever reason that is, he can't think of an answer.

 

He stood in front of her, offered her the towel she asked for and then a shirt he never used because it was too big for him, so maybe it should be no problem for her to wear it temporarily.

 

She awkwardly looked up at him and then took both things in her hands, "Thanks." was all that she said.

 

He kind of hoped she wouldn't change her clothes though, because as much as he's trying to tick off the thoughts of touching her again, of caressing her skin, there's no way of stopping it especially when she's just exactly right before his eyes.

 

Yang used to be a bittersweet memory, and sometimes Mercury wished she would just remain a mere memory because she was better off a woman that everybody in that club that night prayed they'd get a taste of, and he considers himself to be that lucky bastard even if it turned out to be as scandalizing as he thought it would be when she knocked him down single-handedly.

 

What a shame for someone like him.

 

All those fantasies were flushed down in a heartbeat when he found her on the same Biology class as him. It was one of those 'what the actual fuck' moments in his life he wouldn't forget, and just like him, Yang was equally as baffled as him but at least he was better at playing it cool.

 

Mercury thought it was going to be fun, not until the woman of his whims became this annoying blonde, hot-headed classmate everyone wishes not to mess up with or be paired up with, unless they're guys who wanted a piece of her but she wasn't that easy. She was still as confident as ever when they met, but even more competitive. He sometimes think he would blackmail her about what they did just for her to shut up, but also knew it would backlash on him so either way, they're both going to get fucked.

 

And now he wondered why were they even set up as partners for one shitty paperwork, it was the most impossible to be actually serious with her.

 

They disliked each other inside the college premises, and they weren't friends, not even close. Their existence would be nothing for the both of them, but that's not the case, because they had something in common that binds them together in a string that they can't seem to break away from.

 

"Where can I change?" she suddenly asked, and her voice prompted him back to where he is at the moment.

 

"Turn left, it's there." he sighed, lazily pointing on the direction he mentioned while her eyes followed.

 

Not keeping his gaze away from her, he gulped and then took a sit just beside where she left off.

 

A few minutes went by and Mercury found himself gaping at those strong looking but flawless legs, his blood rushing up on his veins and yet again he can feel something inside of him rousing with thrill and excitement.

 

Yang wore technically nothing but her undergarments, and was kind of grateful she didn't forgot to wear her cycling shorts, then the loose shirt Mercury gave him, and she had to bit her bottom lip from laughing at his immediate reaction.

 

She walked past him when he decided to look away and cleared his throat to make up for the embarrassment.

 

"Just in case you didn't know, hot stuff, I know you've been staring at me this whole while." she teased, sitting on the space beside him and then folded her clothes and towel with an obviously tempting scheme.

 

He cackled, which came out as a sneer, "Good that you're aware, I don't have to keep my hands off of you now."

 

Mercury inched closer to her, those pair of lilac orbs enticing him all over again and then softly kissed the crook of her neck, feeling her deep breath sweeping on his skin.

 

He continued placing trail of kisses on her collarbone up to her shoulder, and he could feel the pang on his head as she forcefully pulled his hair to stop herself from giving in.

 

His hand wandered on her leg, and then started to fiddle with her shorts. He almost choked on his own when he felt something metallic besides her right arm, and then it happened way too quicklyㅡ

 

A Swiss knife was now aimlessly pointed on her neck when it was his lips just seconds ago.

 

"What the fuck is this, Yang?"

 

She heaved a sigh, avoiding the menacing look he was giving her, pretending she doesn’t feel threatened with that interrogating tone, "Surprised by a lady going out unprotected?"

 

"Are you trying to kill me?" he faked a laugh, mocking enough to let her know that it was something he didn't particularly liked.

 

He wanted to kiss her, even with a knife aimed at her throat. What the fuck was he thinking? And it felt so wrong to still have this unwanted thirst even after knowing she has something like that under her sleeves.

 

And she wanted him to do itㅡ she wanted him to continue what he was doing to her, to feel his hands all over her body, and kiss her senseless. Yang can't help but to wonder if he ever fucked like the way he fought.

 

"No, I'm not, so calm down." she lightly put her hand, her real one, on his chest.

 

"You don't need protection."

 

He got off her and angrily tossed the knife on the center table. _What a woman_. He ran both of his hands on his hair, expressing his what— Frustration, admiration? It could honestly go either way, so he just decided to march his way down outside to get rid of the thought.

 

"Merc, are you scared?" she asked, and that caused him to stop on his tracks.

 

"Did I really let someone like you inside my place, for real?"

 

She caught up with him and then buried her hands on his hair, "You're incredibly hot when you're mad. Look, believe it or not, it was for my security. I can't just punch people all the time, what if they had more, and I'm defenseless?"

 

"I just don't see the point of bringing that kind of thing here when you can pretty much handle yourself, like what you did to me six months back. I'm not going to hurt you, and it's not like you really need it, but I understand what you mean." Mercury wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, the tip of their noses now brushing against one another.

 

Yang smiled as she leaned in, intentionally teasing him, "So are we doing our homework now, or?"

 

"I hate you, blondie."

 

"I hate you too, jerk ass."

 

None of them remembered who exactly initiated it but they crushed their lips together, roughly pressing their bodies desperate for friction. It was heating up, and for a moment they completely forgot how they disliked each other, for all they knew at the time being was a different kind of temporary bliss.

 

 

She was too _intoxicating_ for words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
